When Muses Go Wild
by CherubKatan
Summary: Heh... muses going wild! what more can be said it's funny you should read it


                        I don't own Weiß nor uh Isa-Chan… then again I can't own a person. ^_^

Schu: I'm sexy? O_O HELL YEAH!!

CherubKatan: she's in love with Schu

LittleIsa: Ooooo tell her I LOVE her name but Schu's mine *LMAO* *giggles*

CherubKatan: rofl

LittleIsa: Come to think of it....Ken mine too! *Cuddles Schu and Ken*

CherubKatan: rofl awww

LittleIsa: You know what....I cant believe we just spent all that time analyzing that damn song *L*

CherubKatan: can I cuddle Ran and brad? lol so?!

LittleIsa: It was FUN!!!

CherubKatan: YEAH! oh god, I didn't even know it had played again

LittleIsa: *hands brad over for you to keep and then ran for you to borrow*

CherubKatan: cause now it's on velvet underworld again

LittleIsa: *LMAO*

CherubKatan: *cuddles both ran and brad*

LittleIsa: *cuddles both Schu and Ken*

CherubKatan: I need a male harem

LittleIsa: *L* I got a good and bad guy and you got a good and bad guy 

CherubKatan: Yep! They're both sexy too!

LittleIsa:*L* Male harems are good!!!

All: O_o

CherubKatan: yes they are

LittleIsa: YEPPERS!!!

Schu: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs out of the room*

CherubKatan: *blinks* What's his problem?

Yohji: *takes a drag off his cigarette* Isa-chan turned on the dreaded song again. *chuckles*

CherubKatan: rofl he's a wimp, a wuss, a pussy! ..

Yohji: Yeah and he's allllllllll mine *EG*

LittleIsa: _  HES MINE!!!

CherubKatan: and I'm going to torture him so in the FarfiexSchu fic I'm writing

Yohji: Whatever...

CherubKatan: yeah well he's NOT mine

Yohji: Just don't hurt him too much! ^___^

CherubKatan: maybe =)

Yohji: MINE!

LittleIsa: MINE!!

CherubKatan: HE'S FARFIE'S! *runs behind brad*

Ken: *shakes head* Crazy obsessive people...

Ran: *glomps his Koi dragging him away*

LittleIsa/Yohji: O_o

CherubKatan: *looks at ran* where you going?

Brad: Ahh why are we running?

Ran: I'm being a crazy obsessive person... *EG* Ken is MINE!

CherubKatan: *blinks* oh FINE! You two don't say hi to me!

LittleIsa: O_O  MINE!!!! *runs off after Ran*

CherubKatan:*peeks out from behind Brad*

Ran: Isa-chan gave me to you to glomp and cuddle!

CherubKatan: Lol, But no hi though! *sniffle*

LittleIsa: *tackles Ken when Ran' busy and runs off with him*

Ran: Isa-chan!!!!! *runs after her*

LittleIsa: MWAHAHAHAAHHAH!!

CherubKatan: Oh my *cuddles brad* they can be weird can't they.

Ran: HI RACHCHAN!!! *glomps her and gives her a kiss on the cheek then starts to go after Isa-chan again*

Brad: Very.....

CherubKatan: Lol Mmm brad you're a good muse you know that

LittleIsa: *carrying Ken* MINE MINE MINE MINE!!

Ran: SHI-NE ISACHAN!!!

CherubKatan: *pulls out a video camera*

Brad: Yep, I know that! ____^

CherubKatan: this I shall title When Muses Go Wild

LittleIsa: MWAHAHAHAHHAHA!!! HURTS GOD TO STEAL OTHER PEOPLES KOIS!!!! *EG*

Ran: *pulls out katana* EVIL FIC WRITER!!!! SHI-NE!!! GIVE ME BACK MY KOI!!

CherubKatan: *stalks around* watch as the Ran muse chases after the fic writer Isa-chan for stealing his mate, You almost want to feel sorry for the poor fic writer, but then again you say almost.

LittleIsa: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! MINE!!!!!

Ran: *throws his sword at Isa-chan and it misses.*

LittleIsa: SUCK SHOT!!!

Ran: _ SHI-NE!!!!!!

CherubKatan: Ohhh what a good dodge by the fic writer!

Schu: O_o She's gone crazy

CherubKatan: but it pisses the muse off even more.

Yohji: Yep ^___________^

CherubKatan: *looks at Schu* Who?

LittleIsa: *bounces around and ken just looks bored*

Ken: When do I get put down???

Ran: SHI-NE Shi-NE!!!!!!

Schu: Isa-chan is crazy!

CherubKatan: *continues filming*

LittleIsa: FWEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!  *Keeps running around with Ken*

Ran: THAT IS IT!!! EVIL FIC WRITER MUST DIE!!!

CherubKatan: oh my look he's even angrier with this... and he is very serious on killing the fic writer

Ken: *sighs* Why am I being carried around like this??

LittleIsa: Cuz you LOVE me you sexy assassin you!!

Ran: HES MINE!!!!! SHI-NE!!! *picks up a potted plant and tosses it at Isa-chan but it hits Ken*

Ken: X_x

Ran: Opps…sorry Koi!

Little Isa: *MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!

Farfie: That hurt god!

Yohji: This is sad...pathetic...I'm enjoying myself...

Schu: *shakes head* You would lover...you would..

CherubKatan: Ouch… That had to hurt… poor muse got his lover hurt... how sad... and how silly... can you believe the action in here?!

LittleIsa: *spins around and dodges Ran* HA HA HA!!! And you call yourself and assassin!

Ran: _

CherubKatan: Ohhhh look the fic writer has done a new tactic TAUNTING THE POOR MUSE... how is he going to react 

on that.

Yohji: Maybe I should help poor Ran?

Schu: Sure...anything to get the fic writer..

CherubKatan: *looks at brad* don't you dare join them

Ran: *finds Omi's darts and starts throwing them at Isa-chan*

Brad: ME? Hell no....

CherubKatan: good ^_^ Ohhhh MY look he's calling in for reinforcements... AND GENKI DARTS OF DOOM!

LittleIsa: *dodges the darts* I think I might tell Kritiker to retire you, you suck!!!

CherubKatan: Ohhhh my she's taunting him more

Ran: *face gets bright red*

CherubKatan: this is a sight to see my friends!

Schu: *LMAO* his face matches his hair!

CherubKatan: *gets a close up in on Ran's face* why you're right Schu

Yohji: *snickers*

Ran: *growls at the camera*

CherubKatan: Uh oh…

LittleIsa: *sing song* Ran is a sucky shot Ran is a sucky shot!

Ran: *runs after Isa-chan again*

CherubKatan: now he's going to turn on the poor cameraperson! Ohhh yes he wasn't! Isn't! saved by the fic taunting him!

Ran: *pauses* I'll get you later...

CherubKatan: MeeP! *continues taping*

Ran: *goes back to chasing Isa-chan*

Schu: See you shouldn't have said anything *L*

Yohji: *is doing something on the floor*

Schu: O_o

CherubKatan: Brad'll protect me, right Brad?

LittleIsa: HA HA HA HA!! Don't you know you CAN'T hurt the fic writer!!!!!

CherubKatan: I wouldn't be too sure of that Isa-chan...

Brad: Of course! I am your muse! *cuddles her*

CherubKatan: you never know what he has up his sleeve *huggles brad*

Yohji: *pops a cigarette in his mouth* Can't hurt the fic writer huh?

Little Isa: *Runs and trips over Yohji's wire* AHHHHH!!!!! *hits the floor*

CherubKatan: ouch that had to hurt

Ran: HA! *grabs Ken and runs off*

Yohji: *pulls the cigarette out of his mouth* This isn't your fic... *snickers*

LittleIsa: O_o

CherubKatan: I could have stopped you, you know. *sigh* now it's over with *sniffle*

Yohji: Yeah, I know...but did you wanna?? *L*

LittleIsa: *smirks* Ok.... *grabs Schu and runs off* MWAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHHA!!!!

CherubKatan: Now if that wasn't insane, I don't know what is then ^_^

Brad: It was insane.

CherubKatan: Isa-chan what do you think?

LittleIsa: *LMAO* I think we have serious problems!   
  
Schu: I've been trying to tell her that for a long time…

CherubKatan: Ah well. Like my saying is.. Insanity is a natural process, which only results in FUN!

  
Brad: You would say that. *sweat drops*

CherubKatan: *sticks tongue out at Brad* Oh yeah… with the genki darts of doom…. That was rather taken from a person who put up a review for The Fic Switched by Carter… Sorry Carter, it's now stuck with me on calling his darts that… Oh yeah by the way guys you really don't have to review this if you don't want to it's just something silly Isa-chan and I did ^__^ but if you want to you know where the review button is. *giggles*


End file.
